


Decision Making Process (How to NOT to)

by Bowandtie



Series: Bad decisions leads to [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banquet shenagigans, Gen, I didn't plan this to happen, Is this a crack, JJ's missing leg hair, M/M, Multi, Pining, Why did this series turns into Otaburi fest, a lot of it, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowandtie/pseuds/Bowandtie
Summary: "Beka, no."Otabek glances down at his blond friend and suddenly feel daring. "Yura." He says. "I have to."----Or, the rise of ridiculous myth surrounding Christophe Giacometti's portable pole. Otabek can swears he's not a supersitious person before.Continuation of This Year's Banquet





	

"Beka, no."

 

Otabek glances down at his blond friend and suddenly feel daring.

"Yura." He says. "I have to."

 

Somewhere in the distance, Phicit Chulanont strips down to his underwear. _Is that a hamster?_ And hooking his leg to the shiny pole while people are cheering loudly.

 

Otabek sips the bubbly drink, feeling more relaxed than ever. In some countries he still considered a minor, but apparently tonight all the inhibition are off.

 

Also, someone apparently had the gall to slip a glass to Yuri while his guardians are not looking. His friend have yet to finish his glass, looking like he wanted to throw the glass at the performers instead.

Yuri looks at him incredulously "No, you fucking dont." He glowers with killing intent a 15 years old shouldn't possess. In the background Phicit Chulanont toss his last garment to the roaring crowds and Yuri lets out a voice that sounds less like human and more of a dying cat.

 

"You can't sacrifice your dignity to them." Yuri gestures wildly at the commotion, looking increasingly desperate and exasperated. Otabek raises an eyebrow, feeling uncharacteristically giddy from the alcohol and post competition adrenaline rush.

 

_There's also the fact that his childhood crush is speaking to him, worries for him and fiercely trying to guard his dignity. But he won't say that out loud._

 

"I want to challenge myself." He says defiantly, it's not a lie, but not the only reason he have in mind. "Yuuri Katsuki can do it, I want to try as well." it's a low blow, and he knows that mentions of Katsuki is more than enough to rile Yuri up. He guessed right.

 

"Well!" Yuri splutters, looking more determined than ever. "Nobody cares about the pig hanging from a stick!"

 _That's an interesting phrase_. Otabek thinks.

"It's just spinning around, right? Let's get over with it." Yuri grabs his wrist and strides to the center of the room with a newfound determination.

 

\------

 

At the very least he have the dignity not to fully strips.

 

And it's not like he had no dignity left to lose when they found out his skillset only limited to climbing the pole like a freaking koala bear.

Some girl, the elder Crispino sibling hands some fabric to him with an instruction to 'hang it like a national flag'. Otabek soon finds out that it's her brother's suit pants.

 

Christophe hands him a purple thong. He must've made quite a face as Yuri is split between a horrified gag and a laugh below him.

 

Otabek never feel more accomplished before.

 

\-----

 

If he was asked why he uncharacteristically willing to join the raunchy festivities, he probably cannot live down his honest answer.

 

Apparently Yuuri Katsuki got his war spoils and made his childhood idol fall head over heels by pole dancing at the banquet.

 

It's a skewed logic, but Otabek is determined to follow and exhaust every outlet possible. _It's not that simple._ A voice in his head says. _I'm still allowed to dream._ Another voice replies, louder and hopeful. So he muted the first voice and slides down, catching Yuri's hand and allows himself to laugh with him.

 

\-----

 

Afterwards JJ Leroy took the pole and everything goes to hell.

 

\------

 

He finds out that Yuri is as vengeful as he is beautiful. So he decides not tostop him when he riles a clearly drunk Leroy and throwing petty insults to get back at him.

 

Look where it got them.

 

\------

He drags Yuri away from the commotion when the firefighter barges through the door.

\------

\------

Viktor Nikiforov, skating legend, five times world champion and the Russian hero curls himself on his seat, shaking and wheezing. His fiancé's eyes are glued on his phone, occasionally lets out a small gasp and nudges his fiance to shows a post or two and throws him into another laughing fits.

 

For some convoluted reason they sits together at breakfast table and Nikiforov insists to hear the 'unrated, uncensored, fully detailed story of last night.' Yuri made a face but complies, dragging Otabek along for ' _emotional support and making sure I'm not ripping their stupid faces open_ '

 

"That sounds... Exciting.." Katsuki says noncommittally, he glances at his still hysterical fiance and to Leroy sulking at the far end corner of the breakfast area, wearing a shorts in December. His legs still looks red and his leg hair absents in big patches. His fiancé rubs soothing circle at his arm while occasionally shakes from giggles.

 

"It's your fault." Yuri stabs his melon with unnecessary force while glaring daggers at Katsuki. "You started this ridiculous trend." Katsuki buried his face to his hands and groans while Nikiforov, already recovers from his laughing fit hums proudly and snakes his arm to Katsuki's waist

 

Everyone around them stares at them, some uncomfortable and others amused by constant display of PDA. Yuri makes his trademark growls and glares at everyone who dared to sneak a peek of their table.

 

"My Yuuri makes history." Nikiforov says, totally smitten and lovestruck. He threw a glance at Yuri that can instantly be interpreted as 'can you beat that'. Otabek feels something stings his stomach with a strange jealousy.

"I'm gonna bleach my eyes." Yuri scowls deepen as he keep stabbing the poor melon into unrecognizable pile of green goo.

 

"Also, we're gonna make a less shameful tradition, thank you very much, geezers."

 

Otabek doesn't miss the plural noun and for a moment loses the control of his facial muscle. He hopes that no one notices.

 

Well, his luck sucks.

 

Nikiforov dutifully catches his expression and turns his full attention to him with a very bright, very fake smile tinged with interest. He clears his throat and leans deeper into oblivious Katsuki and threw an appraising glance towards Otabek. "Wow." He continues in his mother's tongue with each syllables drawls, "such a grand aspiration."

 

Yuri's face sours and he shoots a final stab at his mutilated breakfast.

 

"It is." Otabek agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> How... Did this turn into an otaburi fest? I just want to make crack fic in peace?!
> 
> Sorry for the atrocious english.
> 
> I'm sorry Canadian child for making you the unluckiest party at my fic.


End file.
